


Childhood Memories

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The contents of a market stall bring back memories for Dee.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Challenge 165: Digital at anythingdrabble.
> 
> Setting: After the manga.

Strolling through the market on their day off, Dee pulled Ryo over to a stall that was displaying digital watches.

“Haven’t seen any of these in years! Y’know, when I was a kid I so desperately wanted a digital watch. Even asked Santa for one when I was… I dunno, maybe six? Anyway, I told Mother what I’d asked for and she said they were only for little kids who needed the time spellin’ out for them in numbers because they’d never learned to work it out from where the hands were on a clock. I was devastated.”

“So what happened? Did you ever get your digital watch?” Ryo loved hearing Dee talk about his childhood.

“Nope, never did.” Dee flashed a grin at his lover. “But on Christmas mornin’ I opened my presents and found a brand new Superman watch, with hands and everything. I wore it everywhere, lordin’ it over the kids with digital watches, tellin’ them I didn’t need the time spelled out for me so I got to wear a proper grown-up watch.”

Ryo laughed. “I can see you doing that.”

“I was a brat. But I wore that watch until I was maybe thirteen or fourteen, figured out somewhere along the way that Jess had bought it for me and Mother had probably known so she’d done that whole spiel about digital watches so I wouldn’t be disappointed when I got an ordinary one. As if! I mean it was Superman! Who wouldn’t want a Superman watch? It was awesome; I’ve still got it somewhere. Doesn’t work so good now though.”

“You’ll have to show it to me if you can find it.”

“I will. Anyway, Jess gave me a new watch when I turned fifteen and I retired Superman.” Dee shrugged. “I was gettin’ too old to wear it and the new one was pretty cool. Wore that until the strap broke, tried to replace it but couldn’t get one that fit right so I had to replace the whole watch, which sucked. What about you? Did you ever have anythin’ like these?” Dee gestured at the display.

“No, but I had a digital alarm clock. Does that count?”

“Everyone’s had one of those; the kind that plug in, right? With the red numbers? I had one like that at the Academy, but I kept hittin’ the button on the top too hard turnin’ it off in the mornings and it eventually broke. You’d think the manufacturers would make ‘em more hardwearing. Everyone hits their alarm clock, kind of a national pastime.”

“I threw mine across the bedroom once. Broke the lamp but the clock survived.”

“Alarm clocks are not well liked.”

“So, are you gonna get one?”

“An alarm clock?”

“No, you dope, a digital watch.”

Dee studied the display of hypnotically blinking watches, the numbers on their faces changing practically in unison, and shook his head.

“Nah, somehow they don’t have the appeal they used to.”

Ryo smiled. “Guess you grew up.”

The End


End file.
